


Ese alquimista

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Humor, Intento de asesinato, M/M, Romance, Se me fue la olla en la mitad de la historia, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: Shinichi fue encogido por un veneno, y el alquimista sincero está ayudándolo a conseguir el antídoto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo del día de reyes para Ela Ezequiel en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015. Lamento mucho la tardanza (hincada en el suelo), espero que te guste.

**One-Shot**

 

El reino de Beika es conocido como uno de los cuatro grandes del continente, su historia esta ligada a la inteligencia y bondad de los reyes que le han gobernado, la familia real se destacaba por su amplio conocimiento en varios campos, la habilidad para las armas, su gran intelecto y pericia para lograr sus cometidos, su capacidad para resolver los problemas del reino de manera pacífica en la mayoría de los casos, y la menos común, ganar absolutamente todas las batallas que se declaren en su contra.

 

Como todo, no todos los reyes que han estado al mando de Beika han sido la cúspide de la excelencia, pero siempre han sabido cómo llevar en alto su puesto, su actual gobernante, quien técnicamente no era el rey, pero era el príncipe heredero, también era el único, es quien llevaba el nombre de rey interno, debido a que sus padres habían decidido sin consultarle, que saldrían de viaje alrededor del mundo, ignorando sus deberes.

 

Aun así, el Rey Yusaku y la Reina Yukiko eran considerados un ejemplo dentro del reino, el príncipe nunca podrá entenderlo.

 

Su concejero, el viejo alquimista Agasa Hiroshi, quien siempre trataba de que mantuviera alejado de los problemas, o de zonas de peligro, después de todo, dentro del reino era muy pacifico, pero en las fronteras habitaban monstruos que provocaban el terror de su gente, el príncipe no era devoto de dejar los problemas a los demás si podía ayudar, él había armado, junto con su amigo espadachín Hattori Heiji, una escuadra de caballeros del más alto nivel, que constantemente estaba ayudando a las fronteras y aldeas que lo necesitaban.

 

Era su amado gobernante, hasta que desapareció.

 

No era la primera vez que desaparecía, pero nunca cuando sus padres no estaban para dirigir el reino, aunque la mayoría de la población alejada de la capital no sabía de este hecho y pensaban que estaba ocupado con sus labores encerrado, todo lo contrario en la capital y sus alrededores, donde los nobles y plebeyos sabían que su gobernante había desaparecido realmente y nadie sabía dónde estaba.

 

Habían llegado a solicitar brigadas de búsqueda, impulsadas por el mejor amigo del príncipe, sin resultados.

 

El mundo temió lo peor cuando los reyes habían regresado a la capital, si ellos creían que su hijo iba a estar bien, no se molestaban más que enviar cartas, pero que regresarán tan pronto no fue una buena señal para la gente, que empezaba a temer por la vida de su próximo rey.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi estaba aburrido, habían pasado ocho meses de que tuvo este pequeño problema en particular, lo que un día fue un joven cuerpo saludable de 19 años, ahora estaba atrapado de nuevo en su pequeña edad de 7 años.

 

Normalmente estaría firmando papeles, haciendo estrategias y ayudando a los pueblos de los exteriores con los monstruos, pero ahora estaba mirando el cielo azul sin mucho que hacer, esperando.

 

Aun recordaba ávidamente lo que había logrado reducirlo a ese estado.

 

Hace ocho meses se encontraba en el castillo debido al papeleo que había dejado acumularse un poco, nada indicaba que algo estaba mal, y el ambiente que se respiraba era tan normal.

 

Hasta que fue la noche de luna nueva, donde solo las antorchas podían iluminar en la oscuridad.

 

El ambiente cambio.

 

Shinichi era muy observador, y sintió que algo no estaba bien, ya había sufrido antes atentados y el ambiente que estaba sintiendo era el mismo.

 

Su deducción fue correcta, y pronto fue atacado por varios hombres vestidos completamente de negro, no tenían ningún escudo ni bandera, pero sospechaba del origen de las personas que le estaban atacando, después de todo, solo tenían un enemigo público del conocimiento de todos.

 

Aunque Shinichi era muy hábil con la espada, él no era un alquimista, su mayor habilidad era su cerebro, no su habilidad para mezclar ingredientes, para su desgracia, él estaba en contra de un asesino muy hábil y un alquimista con capacidad para usar una espada y trucos sucios escondidos en sus mangas, lo cual era extremadamente raro. 

 

El desenlace llegó cuando él le asesino en un momento de distracción, le echó encima alguna clase de mezcla muy fría en el cuerpo que le dejo incapacitado.

 

\- Vamos, date prisa – susurró el alquimista, Shinichi trató de moverse, pero el asesino había regresado con otro vial, que le obligo a tomar.

 

\- Todo está hecho, este veneno funcionará esta vez, vamos a irnos – dijo el asesino, dejándolo tirado.

 

Shinichi trataba de lograr mover sus extremidades, y llegar a un alquimista, la mayoría de los venenos conocidos son fácilmente curables si llegaba a la atención adecuada e inmediata de un alquimista de primer grado.

 

Sin embargo el dolor lo inmovilizo de inmediato, dejándolo sin respirar, había sido envenenado con anterioridad, y nunca había funcionado de manera tan dolorosamente antes, ni rápidamente.

 

Su propio grito fue irreal, no sabía que era él hasta que sintió su garganta quemarse, sus huesos se sentían dolorosamente rotos, y sus músculos estaban completamente heridos.

 

Durante todo el proceso pensó que iba a morir.

 

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando despertó con el cuerpo adormecido, pero respirando.

 

Al principio pensó que había sobrevivido a un veneno nuevo después de una horrible sesión de dolor, y después se dio cuenta de su tamaño particularmente anormal.

 

Su primer pensamiento es llamar a todos los soldados, para buscar a ese par y arrestarlos, pero se lo pensó mejor, si sabían que aún estaba vivo, tratarían de matarlo, y esta vez seguramente no se tentarían el corazón para ensartarle una espada, aunque eso les costaría ir a la guerra, posiblemente habían intentado envenenarle con un veneno desconocido y difícil de descifrar para quitarlo del camino, que él sospechará de un reino, pero no había confirmación del verdadero atacante, era tonto empezar una guerra con otro reino sin pruebas, había otros reinos que estarían dispuestos a que Beika empezará la guerra con otro país y se destruyeran mutuamente, para llegar como carroñeros y buscar las migajas que llevarse.

 

Así que fue en silencio con su consejero, él era un alquimista de confianza, y era de primer nivel, aunque su rama era la creación de aparatos, no la creación de pócimas, estaba versado en el tema también.

 

Fue difícil convencerlo porque a pesar de todo no existía ninguna pócima que hiciera a la gente más joven, pero el consejero estaba seguro con el plan de Shinichi de esconderse, mientras él buscaba la solución.

 

Ocho meses después, Agasa todavía no encontraba la combinación adecuada, y él estaba atrapado en vivir con su amiga de la infancia por tiempo bastante indefinido.

 

Sus padres habían regresado inmediatamente de su intento de asesinato, y se dieron cuenta rapidamente de lo que había pasado, también había sido una estrategia para confirmar su desaparición.

 

Vivir con Ran fue un toque de último momento, su amiga se había presentado para sacarlo de la oficina, no era raro, a veces se quedaba estancado en los papeles, y luego en las lecturas de ocio, ella venía a sacarlo para que tomará aire libre.

 

Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de al menos su reducción, ella pensó en un principio que Agasa había estado haciendo alguna investigación y Shinichi había sufrido las consecuencias, no sería la primera vez.

 

Entre más tiempo pasaba encogido, y las especulaciones de la gente sobre su desaparición, y su negativa de revelar lo que había pasado, junto con la presencia de los reyes, tratando de parecer preocupados ante la gente y llevando búsquedas, Ran crecía un poco más preocupada mientras pasaba el tiempo dándose cuenta que algo más estaba pasando.

 

Sin embargo, ella aún se mantenía firme como la hija de un conde, que había adoptado un pequeño hermano, al que llamaba Conan.

 

Esa era su nueva identidad ahora.

 

Dentro del pequeño núcleo que sabía de su identidad, también se encontraba Hattori, su mejor amigo vino a buscarlo inmediatamente después, él también tenía cierta habilidad para ver la situación y la falta de guardias en ciertas partes del castillo le dio un mal presentimiento.

 

Se encontró con la misma visión de su encogido cuerpo.

 

A diferencia de Ran, Hattori estaba más que dispuesto a tomar ventaja sobre su estatura baja para jugarle bromas, Conan se acordaba de todas, y estaba preparando la venganza, ese amigo suyo no sabrá lo que paso.

 

\- Conan – llamó su atención su amiga, quien claramente lo había estado buscando, vivir con ella ha sido tranquilo.

 

\- Hola Ran – dijo levantándose de su lugar de descanso, pensar en las cosas de hace ocho meses no era sano.

 

\- Te ves muy aburrido, vamos, vamos a salir – y sin tomar su opinión lo saco, se estaba sintiendo como un pequeño oso de peluche.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sin embargo, parece que su secreto tiene más fugas que una olla con agujeros, y cada vez más gente se entera, como Kazuha, la novia de Hattori, Hakuba, un investigador privado del pueblo, Eisuke, el novio de Ran, incluso un alquimista de bajo nivel del pueblo, que se lo dijo muy amablemente y sin tacto.

 

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido este nivel de juventud sin repercusiones físicas visibles príncipe Shinichi? – preguntó el chico, con el cabello alborotado y mirando maravillado.

 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó atontado, mirando a todos lados para la gente escuchando, por suerte, estaban solos, el chico, quien era el encargado de la tienda de alquimistas, siempre le ha mirado con curiosidad, pero esta vez ha aprovechado que estaba solo para soltarle la bomba.

 

\- Oh vamos, he estado curioso para las edades, se dé pociones que te hacen joven, pero este nivel es asombroso, aunque yo recomendaría que buscarás un antídoto pronto, parece que te estas envenenando – dijo ladeando la cabeza, como si decirle al príncipe del trono indirectamente que se estaba muriendo.

 

Shinichi hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo arrastro con él para ver a Agasa.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el viejo alquimista.

 

\- ¡Hola! – dijo el joven alquimista.

 

\- Dice que me estoy muriendo – corto de tajo el mini príncipe.

 

\- Oh, eres el primer alquimista que se da cuenta en la primera vista, quizás puedas ayudarme – dijo el viejo, después de tanto tiempo tratando de encontrar la solución, su desesperación había logrado subir de nivel, incluso si debe de pedirle a un joven por ayuda.

 

\- No hay problema, veré lo que hay en mi biblioteca – dijo el joven, mirando más suave.

 

Shinichi aun así lo mando a investigar, de esa manera se enteró que es el hijo de un alquimista muy famoso y poderoso de antaño, desgraciadamente había muerto en algún accidente de su laboratorio, y todo su conocimiento se quedó con su familia, que cierto alquimista del pueblo fuera su hijo, era como un plus.

 

Agasa avanzó en la investigación bastante, en los apuntes del padre de Kaito, había ingredientes y otras combinaciones extrañas pero eficaces, el viejo alquimista parecía más optimista.

 

Y Kaito no era siempre tan indeseable, Conan empezó a descubrir que era bastante lindo, se emocionaba por cosas estúpidas, como los fuegos artificiales o las flores, incluso brincaba de felicidad cuando un nuevo cargamento de condimentos llegaba del otro lado del mar, y también era fan de la leyenda urbana del reino.

 

Kaito Kid.

 

\- Realmente no sé qué le vez a ese ladrón, hay tanta gente que le admira, y solo roba – dijo alguna vez Conan un poco harto, habían salido a recoger plantas al campo abierto.

 

\- Pero Conan, ¿te has preguntado porque roba? – preguntó Kaito recogiendo algunas flores blancas, el muchacho miro al príncipe con cierta mirada evaluadora.

 

\- Lo hago, creo que se cree Robin Hood, pero no creo que debería hacer la justicia por su propia mano – dijo Shinichi, dentro de su reino, su familia trataba con mucho éxito evitar la pobreza, lástima que algunos de sus terratenientes no eran tan honestos, y las zonas donde estaban administrando, solían tener problemas con el flujo de dinero e impuestos, Kid solamente le robaba lo que originalmente le pertenecía al pueblo, dándole las suficientes monedas para comer, medicina y ropa, especialmente los niños, pero hacia el papeleo más difícil para los administradores del castillo.

 

Es por eso que ha intentado capturarlo, para que no estorbara con su trabajo, que era tardado, y a veces la gente necesitaba un héroe para seguir viviendo, incluso si eso era alguien tan malditamente loco como Kid.

 

\- Bueno, entonces el castillo debería escoger mejores terratenientes – dijo Kaito murmurando por lo bajo, pero Conan lo dejo ser, no valía la pena la pelea, Shinichi ya estaba en eso de todos modos.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

El tiempo siguió pasando, Agasa junto con Kaito habían logrado mantener el veneno a raya, y sus posibilidades de morir en el corto plazo habían menguado, aunque aún tenía la edad aparente de siete, Kaito se había vuelto como el segundo mejor amigo hombre que tenía, después de Hattori, y se le veía tan seguido en el palacio como en la casa de Ran, Shinichi envidiaba como el alquimista joven podía ganarse a la gente, tenía la habilidad de la palabra muy bueno.

 

\- Shinichi – se quejó Kaito, habían estado jugando ajedrez, juego en que estaba más que complacido de jugar con el muchacho, era lo suficiente paciente e inteligente para que los juegos fueran un placer.

 

\- ¿Mi turno? – preguntó Conan murmurando por lo bajo, debería dejar de mirar a Kaito y quedarse sin hacer nada como tonto (que últimamente estaba pasando más seguido).

 

\- Caray, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?, ¿tu novia? – preguntó burlón del alquimista.

 

\- Cierra la boca, estaba pensando en cómo derrotarte – dijo Conan moviendo una pieza al azar, pero siendo un movimiento inteligente.

 

\- Tal vocabulario – dijo Kaito sonriendo moviendo otra pieza que contrarrestaba el movimiento.

 

En ese momento entró Hakuba, quien era el investigador privado, parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, pero la cara alegre de Kaito cambio totalmente, Conan miró confundido.

 

\- Conan – saludo el rubio cuando se dio por fin cuenta de él, y luego hizo un entrecejo particularmente grosero cuando miró a Kaito – Kuroba.

 

\- Hola Hakuba – saludo Conan, Kaito solo le ignoro.

 

El rubio parecía decir algo, entrecerrando la mirada.

 

\- Tengo algo de prisa, si me disculpa – y con eso se fue, Conan miró confundido a su nuevo amigo.

 

\- Nunca nos llevamos bien – fue la simple respuesta del alquimista, haciendo un puchero.

 

\- ¿Seguimos jugando? – preguntó para quitar el mal ambiente, Kaito asintió.

 

Conan no entendió esta clase de encuentro, pero unos días después, Hakuba se presentó cuando Kaito no estaba.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Conan un poco confundido.

 

\- ¿Dónde conoció a Kuroba? - preguntó sin rodeos.

 

\- La tienda de alquimistas, me ha estado ayudando con el antídoto  – dijo simplemente. - ¿Qué pasa?

 

\- Kuroba es un sospechoso de ser Kid – dijo simplemente Hakuba, Conan parpadeo – quiero que tenga cuidado, él puede robar algo del palacio.

 

Conan abrió la boca para contradecir algo, pero mejor se lo pensó.

 

\- Gracias, estaré al pendiente – dijo Conan.

 

Aunque parece que su encuentro no pasó desapercibido para Kaito, quien le miraba como si estuviera esperando una reacción de él, Kuroba no había salido mucho del pueblo que rodea el castillo, mucho menos del castillo, extrañamente coincidía con el tiempo que dicho ladrón no había estado robando tan lejos de dicha zona, es como si estuviera acosando los alrededores.

 

Pero Shinichi no tenía pruebas así que no dijo nada.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Unos meses más tarde, Agasa y Kaito por fin encontraron la cura, para el alivio de sus padres y amigos, Conan había dejado el lugar para regresar a sus padres, y el príncipe amado por todos había vuelto, el reino pudo tomar un respiro de alivio, y Shinichi se alegró de tener su edad real.

 

El único inconveniente era que Kaito tenía que salir, el chico dijo que tenía que aprender y conocer el mundo.

 

Shinichi ni siquiera pudo despedirse como quería, solo quedo una carta muy halagadora hacia su persona y una rosa roja.

 

Poco tiempo después, sus padres también salieron de aventuras, como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

La plática con Hakuba sobre Kaito ser Kid se había borrado de su memoria hasta que el ladrón ataco un nuevo objetivo, y los paralelismo empezaron a salir, era obvio que eran el mismo.

 

\- ¿Por qué no lo atrapamos cuando estaba aquí? – se quejó Hakuba.

 

\- Estaba haciendo un antídoto – se quejó Shinichi, con el nuevo papeleo sobre su mesa.

 

Tch.

 

Sin embargo, Shinichi se dio cuenta que extrañaba el tiempo en que Kaito estaba alrededor, Hattori era su mejor amigo, pero había esas veces donde su boca no estaba conectada a su cerebro y pues…, Hakuba no era de apoyo siguiéndose quejando de que pudieron haberle atrapado de antemano, Ran parecía la única compresiva.

 

\- Pareces que estas en el amor – dijo la chica con cierta burla, ok, tachen eso.

 

\- Ran – gruño Shinichi.

 

\- Pero Shinichi, dices al menos cuatros veces, “Si Kaito estuviera aquí…” para luego suspirar como niña de doce – dijo sin pena Ran.

 

\- No lo hago – dijo en negación.

 

\- Claro que si campeón – dijo Ran.

 

Como el tiempo seguía volando, y más papeleo seguía acumulándose en su escritorio, Shinichi quizás tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho Kaito, pero lo volvía loco con tanto papeleo.

 

\- Maldición, voy a poner a ese ladrón estúpido en una linda jaula de oro – se quejó maldiciendo a sus papeles.

 

Si Hattori pensó algo indebido, tuvo la sensatez de callarse e ignorar todo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Llego el punto en que Shinichi no aguanto más, y fue por el mismo a capturar al ladrón, no solo para evitar el papeleo creciente en su oficina, también para dejar de negarse que lo extrañaba.

 

\- ¡Lo admitió! – dijo Ran cuando Shinichi estaba preparando su caballo para dirigirse al nuevo.

 

\- ¡Al fin! – dijo Kazuha.

 

El viaje tomo unos cuatro días, pero llegaron a tiempo para ver como el espectáculo empezaba.

 

\- Me siento honrado, el príncipe ha venido a visitarme – dijo Kid con una gran sonrisa.

 

\- Dejémonos de trámites, hay mucho papeleo en mi oficina – se quejó Shinichi, mirando como un depredador buscando capturar a su presa.

 

\- Uhm, lo siento – dijo el ladrón sin mucho ánimo, esquivando al detective.

 

\- Mira, o vienes conmigo, o te llevo a rastras, no tienes opción – se quejó de nuevo Shinichi, no recordaba que Kaito fuera tan ágil.

 

\- Oh cariño, lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo Kid siguiendo esquivando.

 

\- Oh vamos, puedes hacer este trabajo sin ser ilegal (y que el papeleo lo hagas tú) – se quejó Shinichi.

 

\- ¿? – fue la respuesta muda de Kid.

 

\- Oh, por el amor de Dios, Kudo, solo dile que lo amas y termina con nuestra tortura – grito Hattori al par de idiotas.

 

\- ¡Hattori! – se quejó el príncipe indignado.

 

\- Oh, me lo hubieses dicho antes – dijo Kid regresando a Shinichi, el príncipe solo evadió la mirada cohibido por un momento, mientras el ladrón sonrió con todos los dientes – yo también te quiero.

 

Shinichi se olvidó de los demás, incluso en el hipotético caso que Kaito no le quisiera y había planeado encerrarlo en el calabozo (de lujo), pero calabozo al fin y al cabo.

 

\- Al menos la jaula de oro no será necesaria – dijo Hattori en voz no tan baja.

 

\- ¡Hattori!

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
